


Candyman //Coming soon//

by xstripperlouisx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Liam, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Candyman - Freeform, Coming Soon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Louis, Loss of Virginity, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Sophia, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Zayn, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstripperlouisx/pseuds/xstripperlouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an innocent, sweet 18 year old that is what you would call your stereotypical nerd, straight A student and gets bullied for it to, Or is it also the fact that he is gay? He thinks it’s a bit of both really. He only really has one friend, Niall and is also known as the schools only virgin.<br/>Harry is the complete opposite, known as the schools bad boy and has the reputation of a heartbreaker. Every week there is a new guy or girl hanging off his arm, commonly seen either in the bathrooms with someone on their knees for him or behind the school gym with his best friend Zayn. Everyone either wants him or wants to be with him. <br/>Harry and Louis are complete opposites but what happens when Harry notices Louis and wants to make him his next fling? Will love occur or will Louis simply end up with a broken heart and no dignity? <br/>As they say there’s nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman //Coming soon//

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Munchkins,   
> I know I haven't updated in months but I will very soon, and I also have this coming out as well so in the next few weeks expect lots of writing from me and should I make this an A/B/O fic? Comment what you think of this idea and if I should continue with it. It is based of the song Candyman so if you want to get this gist of how this story might go, go listen to it!  
> Much love  
> -Alibear xx

//Please read the notes at the beginning//

Louis is an innocent, sweet 18 year old that is what you would call your stereotypical nerd, straight A student and gets bullied for it to, Or is it also the fact that he is gay? He thinks it’s a bit of both really. He only really has one friend, Niall and is also known as the schools only virgin.  
Harry is the complete opposite, known as the schools bad boy and has the reputation of a heartbreaker. Every week there is a new guy or girl hanging off his arm, commonly seen either in the bathrooms with someone on their knees for him or behind the school gym with his best friend Zayn. Everyone either wants him or wants to be with him.   
Harry and Louis are complete opposites but what happens when Harry notices Louis and wants to make him his next fling? Will love occur or will Louis simply end up with a broken heart and no dignity?   
As they say there’s nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm


End file.
